Don't Daydream In An Alley
by h2okitty
Summary: Amu Hinamore gets into a bit of a situation where, as expected, she is rescued by her knight in shining armor  or not , but when she mistakes him for one of her attackers and he leaves her, how will she recover? Will her Sexy Hero come back?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA OR ANYTHING ELSE UNFORTUNATELY...

Don't Daydream in an Alley

Chapter 1…

I walked through the alley way, completely devoid of all thoughts about the alley clichés and horror stories that surrounded any child who grew up around civilization. Sure, I heard the footsteps behind me but never in all of my life did I ever think that I could be bested by some guy. All those CSI shows showed stupid girls who got themselves secluded while running from a bad guy, and I sure as heck wasn't gonna do that… but I was already doing it….

The two pairs of footsteps behind grew louder and before I could scream or run, my fright-ridden legs stopped of their own accord. One bumped into my back. Goosebumps waved over my body with the shiver that erupted involuntarily. I turned around slowly, my face a liar, but my only hope.

"Is there a reason you're following me?" OK, so in retrospect, that probably wasn't the _best_ thing I could've managed, but it escaped regardless.

"Of course there's a reason, sweetheart." The gooney to my right replied, his voice caked with veiled enthusiasm.

"Well…?" I prompted, but again my legs had locked up. I was terrified.

"Don't worry," oh yeah 'cause I'm totally going to be assuaged by that, "we just want your body and we'll leave you alone—maybe." Shoot.

I backed up, though I'm not entirely sure why my legs suddenly had selective response patterns. The lamp light outside the back door of the Korean restaurant flickered spastically on the muck-covered asphalt loitered with wrappers and a few smashed vodka bottles. The second one tried to slip behind me, but thanks to the flickering light, I caught this and backed up against the wall.

That wasn't the only thing the stupid light had revealed though. Dog tags. Hanging carelessly and taunting me with their faint gleams, I saw two silver dog tags on both necks.

"You're soldiers? Why would you want to rape one of the citizens you've "sworn" to protect?" I jabbed at them hoping they could hear the venom without hearing the false bravado, also adding air quotes to 'sworn', though I doubt that they saw them.

"Doesn't matter. Piece of tail is a piece of tail," the second gooney replied nonchalantly.

They stepped closer but I, with my lack of planning, was stuck against a cold wall. I glared as maliciously as I could muster, my feet still glued to the spot I cast a shadow on. One reached around me and grabbed my wrist in an attempt to stop my arms from lashing out—as if he could almost see that that was all I could think of doing—but I managed to shove my elbow firmly towards his hooked nose. I got a satisfying 'crunk' sound from it.

That only pissed them off though. The other taller one grasped my wrists and roughly shoved them against the wall with his left hand, taking out a knife from his front pocket with his right. They were really going to rape me!

This was so wrong! Things like this only happened in my novels! Only in TV shows with exaggerated plots intended to attract a crowd. This couldn't actually be happening. Where was the hot guy who was supposed to come clicking down the street in his cowboy boots and duster?

Back to life, the bloody-nosed one glared at me and took a swipe with the back of his hand, only scraping my cheek because of my slight maneuvering, but stinging nonetheless. The one with my wrists flicked the pocket knife open and the wicked gleam of the blade caught my eye with an intensity so terrible, it sent shivers racking through my body. He pointed it straight at me and with a sadistic grin, shoved it into my stomach just under my sternum. That was it. The pain was instantaneous and more than likely the most painful thing I'd ever experienced. The word pain couldn't begin to describe what the searing pain shooting up towards my head felt like. I screamed with every fiber of my little singer's soul. I screamed.

The sound caught them off guard and for a moment my scream went naked through the frigid night air as they wadded their fists into their ears. With my wrists free, I began to make a desperate—if not pointless—scramble for it, but before it had began, it had ended. They caught me with a tug that nearly made me hurl from the excruciating pain and forced me against the wall, this time locking me in place with a little reassurance from the knife shoved between two upper ribs. Blinding pain shot through me and for a fleeting moment my eyes went white. Not peaceful white like fresh snow in Virginia, but the empty white you get when you stare at something too bright for just a little too long.

I felt a breeze begin to touch the flatness of my stomach I'd worked so hard for. My hoodie was being lifted up—slowly I'm sure to torture me—but my mind only lingered on that for an instant before shooting back to the wet pain I felt seeping into my bones like a winter chill. I vaguely wondered how much blood I had lost, but my logic was telling me desperately to just pray and keep praying as if—no, BECAUSE my life depended on it.

A sense of calm rushed me like an NFL play, and all at once, I accepted whatever came to me but knew I would give them hell. Upon that comforting resolution, I rolled my eyes back up to my rapists and blinked away the lingering white spots blurring my vision. My pink hair cascaded around my face just enough to block my peripheral vision to the point where when one of my attackers went flying, I thought immediately of angels.

Of course it wasn't literally, but he could surely count as my angel right now. My rescuer stood towering above me by a good half foot, but the light wasn't quite good enough to make out a face. It was barely enough to discern a trim figure in jeans and a zip-up. FINALLY! My sexy stranger was saving me! Maybe those shows that I watched with my granny had some truth after all.

The man holding my wrists pinned to the rough wall behind me let go and yanked the knife out of my ribcage with a slight twist that left me gasping raggedly for breaths. He lunged at my angel in some feeble attempt to avenge his cohort. At this point, I wondered just how strong my heaven-sent-man was. Hopefully strong enough to beat them to bloody little pulps.

A few fists went flying and my man was sent sprawling to the other wall where he landed in a puddle by the sound of it. I absently registered the fight in a somewhat dazed state of mind. Sooner than I could help him up, he was back on his feet rippin' and roarin' to go at the goon again. I began to count the seconds in my mind. 1…2….this wasn't fun…3….4…. And just like that it was over just before my mind had reached 5 and I stood there pathetically looking past the stranger in jeans at the wall where the two lied crumpled up against a trash bin.

The man took out a shiny phone and dialed 911. A few minutes went by, and after another moment, I heard sirens wailing across town. Not thinking straight most likely, I began to hobble across the alley to the main street which was only two blocks from my quaint little apartment, which had never sounded as comfy as it did at this very moment. I didn't get very far…

My body crumpled up in a funny 'fur-lumphah' sound and my eyes glazed over until I saw the tilted version of the pavement in my barely-open eyes. I was pretty exhausted. The thought never really occurred to me that I could be fatally or mortally injured. I figured I would have already died by this point. At best I would die of blood loss. My head thudded dully and my tummy felt oddly twisted and numb as if I had a terrible case of the butterflies that wouldn't go away.

He picked me up. That's what I remember after thinking these things. In strong sure arms, my hero lifted me off the cold pavement in a bridal style position and held me close to his chest—which I could now tell was very gorgeously toned—and softly whispered into my hair, "Hold on, 'kay?"

I mumbled some incoherent agreement, but my eyelids felt heavy and his arms were so tantalizingly warm. I could stay like this forever if it meant being in his arms. His manly scent wafted softly to me and smelled distinctly like Tommy Hilfiger mixed with a bit of sweat obviously new from fighting my almost-rapists.


	2. Chapter 2

**2nd Chapter is up :) enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

You always dream of one day being rescued by a knight in shining armor so-to-say, but you'd be surprised at what a shock it is. Personally, I guess I just never thought that for a knight in shining armor to appear, you had to be in some type of mortal danger, you know? What if he wasn't good-looking or had some kind of mental disease? There're a whole lot of things that Disney never incorporated into their storylines. I prefer theirs though.

I would like to lie and say I woke up to find that it had all been a nightmare and that I had tripped up the stairs and hit my head where my landlady Mrs. Brittle found me unconscious, or something more common like that, but I remembered every stinking moment of the encounter. I woke up, of course, in a boring white rectangular room with little sailboats sailing on the tops of the walls. The beeping is what woke me up, and by the time the fog surrounding my brain has cleared, the male nurse has already changed my IV drip. Doofus. Surprisingly, the moment I could think straight enough to call people names, I realized that there was only a slight tingling sensation down in my stomach. Well, that was probably the only positive I'd find, so I got over it pretty quickly, only to notice an empty water bottle and a hospital visitors' seat with a dent in the middle where someone apparently had just sat.

I grinned, thinking my family must have somehow been notified and actually have flown all the way from Japan. My smile fell slightly when I remembered my sexy hero with the nice body and figured he'd most likely left after dropping me off at the ER. I waited quietly for about five, maybe ten seconds, but the room was so deathly silent and being the only patient in it made me feel like I was the perfect target to be swallowed whole by the monstrous room when it spontaneously came to life. After my horror movie scene last night, I kinda felt just a little unsure about what was real and what wasn't.

Bored, I began to play connect the dots with the ceiling and drew faces. I don't know how much time passed, but I was really glad when I heard footsteps passing through the hall. They sounded heavier—male I guessed—and the distinct clomping of shoes grew nearer and nearer. I slid half under the covers until my nose was hidden but above them enough so that my eyes could scan the doorway. Ridiculously, fear began to grip my heart in a cold vice and started to squeeze. I didn't know who was outside my room… What if it was the same men? Would they kill me this time? Would they finish what they started? I couldn't possibly explain the thoughts that bubbled up in my brain, but I can tell you that they stopped as soon as a tall brunette turned the corner into my room clad in nice-fitting jeans and a plaid button-up.

Wow, I was not bored anymore in the least! Quickly, I remembered him as my sexy hero, and in the day light as I calmly assessed him, I had expected him to be ugly. Yes, shallow I know, but…well…I don't know. He was literally drop-dead gorgeous—to me of course. Deep azure eyes that sent a soul flying, creamy skin stretched taught over every inch of his body it seemed, indigo hair nearly matching his eyes clipped in a shaggy medium length doo, a straight nose, thin—but not too thin—lips, and chiseled cheekbones and jawbone to boot! I was right last night when I said he was tall. He had to be at least six foot one. And may I just add, man, did the guy sure have some hunky shoulders! He wasn't necessarily supermodel material, but everything about the alley-cat-looking man walking toward me screamed beautiful.

His heavy-lidded gaze met mine, and I embarrassingly averted my eyes knowing I'd been caught. His eyes widened and in a second he had raced back out the door and was yelling down the hall trying to flag down a nurse I assume. He rushed back in my room and yanked the seat with the dent in it towards the hospital bed where he plopped himself down and grasped the covers near my leg. He didn't really sit so much as perched above the seat in full-combat mode, ready to burst from the apparent excitement at seeing me wake up. I didn't expect that reaction, for sure. A new chunky nurse strode in and noticed me awake, but the weird part was when she nearly shot out of her scrubs. She too ran out into the hall and shouted for the doctor.

With everyone around me behaving like circus clowns, I really had to do some brainstorming on my condition. I had either: A- been dead and become a zombie only to awaken, B- been declared paralyzed, or C- been in a coma for an amount of time that must have been longer than a night. I seriously doubted A and I was hoping against all the odds that it was B. Why is it that when you wake up in the hospital, it isn't because you liked the comfy beds and decided to stay the night? Sexy Hero must have seen me starting to panic because at that point, he looked into my eyes with such raw emotion that the air in my lungs decided not to come back out and I could only stare at him in silence as his chiseled cheeks grew into a tiny smirk.

The heat flew to my face, reminding me that I must not have lost too much blood after all. I ducked under the covers completely this time. The doctor and the nurse flew in and surrounded me trying to soothe me with funny words that I couldn't make out because they were saying them at opposing times. With a little apprehension, I made out the doctor asking Sexy Hero to "vacate the room" for a little while. This got my attention and for reasons unbeknownst to myself, I ripped the covers down past my torso and still laying down, stretched a hand out to grip onto his shirt.

"Don't leave me!" were the only embarrassing words that would come out of my mouth.

It was frightfully stupid of me, but the thought of him leaving me left me feeling cold and before long I began to tremble. Sexy Hero turned around and stared long and hard at me with intense eyes that looked a little shocked to say the least. With some consideration, the doctor finally conceded and allowed him to stay in the room. Sexy Hero's face remained blank for the rest of the conversation.

"Miss Hinamori, we have some questions we would like you to answer but first we will inform you of your current situation", started the doctor, "You have been in a medically-induced coma for three days now due to major injuries you sustained to your pelvic area, which we stitched up. The wounds did slight internal damage to your appendix. We commenced immediate surgery to patch it up and we had to induce a comatose for healing purposes but we didn't plan on you waking up for another two days".

"…Three days? That's all?" I asked wearily, yet with tremendous relief.

"Yes ma'am. Your family was called and notified of your injury and visited on the first day, but after being reassured of your condition they left again and left for…Japan, I believe they said", informed the chunky nurse.

"Huh, how like them", I snorted.

"We would like you to answer a few questions and sign some paperwork and you'll be allowed to get out of here by tomorrow most likely. Most of your paperwork was completed by your mother I believe and we found out your basic information from an ID found in your possession".

"Yeah, okay".

"Thank you and your nurse will bring those papers momentarily" added the doctor.

"Okay", I replied. There were just too many feelings colliding at one time and the weariness that ensued felt like a bombshell. The doctor and the nurse both left leaving me with my sexy hero. Speaking of which… "What's your name?"

"Me?" he replied.

"Well duh. Yes, you. What is your name?" I asked slightly exasperated.

"My given name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, but I prefer to go by Ikuto. Yours is Hinamori Amu" he replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"Thank you very much I know my own name" I mumbled out incoherently with more than a touch of indignation. I'm not quite sure what made me act like a turd to him, but I don't think this was the thank you he'd anticipated.

"You know, this isn't quite the thank you I had hoped for" Ikuto quipped as if reading my mind. I almost had to resist the urge to burst out laughing like a lunatic, but I figured they'd ship me to the funny farm if they thought I was hysterical, so I pinched my lips.

"What exactly _were _you expecting IKUTO?" I asked, specifically drawing out the Ikuto part for emphasis. When I said his name, it made me smile as I drew out the 'ee' sounds. This positively cracked me up.

"Don't emphasize my name so oddly."

"Mr. Ikuto…" I snickered. Honestly, I really was being a total jack—ahem—jerk.

He did something then that would have made me pee had I not been watching him so closely. He swooped in over me with one leg kneeling on the hospital bed and his arms forming a cage around my head.

"I expected the girl I rescued to be cute, meek, and hopefully docile. Looks like I'm out of luck" he whispered two inches away from my face, his breath sweeping over me like fresh-baked cookies at Granny's house.

My eyes couldn't have gotten much bigger without popping out. I could feel my face heating up, but my smile stayed frozen on my face only because I hadn't had time to think of stopping it. Basically, I'm pretty sure I looked ridiculous. Rational sense told me that he was awfully reckless for just having met me. I mean, the guy looked like he was about to have his way with me!

Still with a stupid face, I caught a glance of something shiny on his person underneath his collar.

"MORE dog tags?" I cried thoroughly exasperated. Within a second my mind started racing. What if this wasn't my sexy hero? What if this was one of the men who tried to rape me? The thought pervaded my mind, blocking out anything else. There was nothing but the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I figured out my escape route within a second.

I leapt from the bed with such speed that I knocked him off onto the hospital floor and I ripped out the IV drips with a tug. The adrenaline still coursing through my veins in a hot splurge, I grabbed "Ikuto's" jacket from the chair and threw it on to cover my…erm…indecent side.

I bolted for the door with a pant and left Ikuto getting up in a daze. The doctors around me began to take notice and a few shouted behind me as I flew down the hallway, avoiding wobbly old people in hospital gowns and still completely unaware as to where I was going and how I was going to get there. Unfortunately, rounding the corner was my doctor and the fat nurse, who took one look at my frantic appearance and took a sumo position as I ran smack into her.

"OOF!"

"And jus' where migh' you be goin' missy?" she asked with a Scottish or an Irish accent. I couldn't quite tell right then.

"Let me go!"

"No' until you tell me what's goin' on nah deary"

"It doesn't matter! Just let GO of me! He's in there! He's in the room! It's HIM!" I screamed as I began to feel frustrated tears fly down my cheeks.

"Deary, tha' man in your room is what you're worried abou'?" she asked with a laughter hiding in her voice.

"Yes"

"Deary, he brough' you in tha' nigh' when you were hurt. Had a bloodied up cheek, he did and the poor lad was drippin' wet."

My thoughts started catching up to me, and as I tried to recall that night's memories, my head dipped towards my chest and the scent of Tommy Hilfiger wafted up towards me from the jacket that hung from my shoulders.

With a breath of relief, I realized that he was indeed my sexy hero. The adrenaline wearing off fast, the pain from the IV's was nothing in comparison to the blade of pain that ran up through my stomach. The hallway we were in began to blur around the edges, then it went dark, and slumping to the tiles, it finally went black.

* * *

><p><strong>So, now that I've got that over with I can get to some AMUTO moments!~~ Review if you want :)<strong>


End file.
